This Little Thing Called Love
by babyrikuharada
Summary: This Little Thing Called Love; My Strawberry Love. Tohru Tomoyo is a girl which life is normal and cool, as a high schooler. Until, the boy she hates, Kyo Kyoto. A grey haired cool guy who plays basketball, when she finds out she has many fates
1. Chapter 1

This Little Thing : # Switching Girlfriends

This Little Thing : # Switching Girlfriends.

Episode One :

Switching Girlfriends!

It was totally raining so heavily at Middleton's, I was at home on that morning, no school on sundays! I was hungry, my tummy was saying' Please FEED me. ' I slammed the fridge, NO FOOD.

What a pain it was, I had to run down. I changed into my sweater in orange, and slipped my shoes, and wore a snow hat for some reason, I brought my cold milo drink, and toke an umbrella, sheesh!

The elevator, is super slow. I was like having half of my life slowed down. I walked over to the oppsite shop that said, ' Burger Request. ' It had a large bruger with lettuces and tomatos sign, all wet, cant someone clean that burger? Burgers aiant cold.

I walked in, thank goodness there was an empty queue. The lady was kind, but didnt smile.

" Three Burgers, with tomatos & beef plus lettuces, thanks. " I said as I paid the money.

" Come again. "

I swinged my yellow hair, short but simple. It was wet, so I used my coat to wipe, I made my trip to the provision shop, to restock on goods.

" Hi, miss. May I help? " The kind man said.

" Yes, I want this and that and.. "

" That will be 500 yen. "

" Here, thanks. "

I walked out of the shop with plastic bags, guess who I saw?? A grey haired teenager, hugging two girls and kissing them, bribe with money. Kyo Kyoto, better stop fooling, whatever.

I pretended not to see them, but was spotted. SHEESH!

" Yo, maid. " He said.

" Oh, Kyo. Isnt that rude to call her, maid? "

" Whatever, fooling is so ur style. "

" Thanks. Restock? How DORKY. "

" It isnt, you pig. "

" Whatever, bye. "

" YAH. "

What a dork, he was, calling people, and bribing. What a behavior he has! By the time I put everything in the fridge, the rain stopped, I was done with my bath, and started to doodle on my note book.

A call from my cellphone woke me up.

" When did I sleep? "

" Uh..? It's Mai. "

" Hello? Mai? What is it? "

" Hey, were you asleep or what? Anyway, everyone is waiting at Marie's Palace. "

" Ooh? Okay, coming. "

" So, is she coming, Mai? "

" She said she will. "

I walked to Marie's father's shop, and had my hair clipped in case, Wakaru was there. He is so cute, without specs and he sure is smart and a good handsome guy.

I pushed the door open, and everyone was waving, even Wakaru. I went to sit between Daisie & Tootsie. I was real quiet, and keep drinking my strawberry shake.

" Hey so whats the ugency with the call? " I said.

" Well, tomorrow we will be in different classes for all. " Tom began.

" Yah. " Relle said.

Everyone sighed and yawned, then Jamie as usual said, " I hate school, it sucks. "

I was shifting my straw side by side, while everyone had a partner talking, I decided to leave quietly, I was bored.

Then another set of footsteps was behind,

" You were out of the talking too, huh? " Wakaru asked.

" Yeah, boring. Why dont you ever talk to the guys? "

" I think they're somehow wierd. "

" Wierd, never heard that before. "

" Maybe we are the same level of people, so have you gotten ur class for tomorrow? " He asked.

" Yup, they mailed, Class D+. "

" Same here. "

It must be destiny! It had to be, same class. Friends, and he even said I was maybe his same level as him, how marvellous can it be further??

We walked back to the cafe, and chatted. We were happy, smiling then Fenia leaned over me.

" Hey, are you two..? "

" No! There..s nothing going on! "

" CHILL babe. "

" Whatever. "

The whole talk ended, and we departed our ways. Me and Fenia were on the same route home, she kept questioning me on the 'boyfriend' stuff, I am only in eighth grade!

" Oh we arent young, babe. "

" I disagree! We are young, no boys. "

" Well, thats fine, no wonder no one likes you, its ur judgement. Too high! The statstics. "

" See you tomorrow. "

" Yah, ya. "

Did I anger Fenia? Or rather she started it, the boyfriend stuff. Oh please. I was confused, everyone keeps saying my boy judgements are far TOO high, I dont think so.

I feel so bad. I walked home, stuffing my hands in my jeans pockets, and I open the door at the steps, guess what I saw?

" Meww..meww. "

" Oh, its kitten! "

" Meow! "

" Come on, let me help you with you hunger. "

" Mew? "

The cat was so small, I carried it, and made sure it didnt make the house a mess, and fed it with some water & some kitty food.


	2. Chapter 2

This Little Thing : # New Relationships

This Little Thing : # New Relationships.

Episode Two:  
New Relationships.

I wake up with sleepy eyes as usual, and brush, and change. I ate a piece of bread, and ran off. I wore blue jeans, and white shirt, and put on my white shoes and brought my bag, I was rather late!

It was already 6.35am, I had no choice, when no one was looking, I tried to jump high. But I failed, so I ran all the way behind, and ta-da! I did it, my knees kind of hurt.

I rushed to class, with a knock.

" Miss Tomoyo, why are you late today? "

" Um, I had.. "

" No explanations, take a seat beside Wakaru, please.. "

" Uh..okay. "

I was rejoycing in my heart, it was real jumpy, I was blushing. Oh my god! It's Wakaru!  
Then I open my books, and started my work.  
Somehow Wakaru was staring outside the window, I asked him.

" What's wrong? Am I too quiet? "

" Nope. "

" Oh okay, then..? "

" Nothing.. "

What was so secretive he wouldnt tell me, anyway, I shouldnt be too nosey, I doubt he likes that type of girls.

After class, I walked out with my books at hands, and ate at the cafe. Surprisly, someone came and sit beside me, with his arms around me. How wierd?

" Hey, Tomoyo. I need your help. " Wakaru asked with a smile.

" Uh? What? " I pushed off his hands.

" Be my girlfriend. "

" HUHH!? "

" Chill, for a night. "

We walked on the way, and he told me the details. He wanted to attend a party and needed a pair, and I sort of agreed.

" Well.. but I dont have enough time to shop..for.."

" Dresses? Come here. "

He walked me to his locker, and opened. It was nice pink box, he opened it and handled it to me.

" This must be real precious.. "

" Yeah, you can have this. "

" But.. "

" Come on, dun be wishywashy, I will pick you up at 7pm. "

" Gotcha. "

He sent me home, with his cute stylish red car, and I was happily dancing, BUT I WAS IN TROUBLE!

I didnt know how to dance, I needed experts to teach me to dance in a an hour OMG! I called, my best friends; Kammie & Carman.

Kammie was an average dancer and got two golds, while Carman is the most greatest, she was a dance teacher.

" DING-DOONG! "

" Hey! " I waved.

" Whatever dance is so important to wake me up from my beauty facial sleep? "Car complained.

" Yeah, tonight. "

" Okay, straight. " Carmen ordered.

" Uh.. like this? " I said.

" Ah, now you know it, show us. " Kam said.

" Like this? " I said.

" Yeah, your hair sure is in a mess! " Carmen commented.

" Um.. but I love my short yellow hair, and its cute. "

" Yeah, thats what you love, come on, Kammie. "

" Yeah, Carmen, pass me the brown hair spray. "

" Here, I will comb and be in charge of your accesories. "

I was sitting at the couch, and they were clipping and spraying away, Carmen made some earrings with moons, and pieced it on my ears,

I closed my eyes, I hope it wouldnt be bad.. like last year's school dance.  
I remembered, I danced & sang in front of Wakaru, my partner, Waka.

He sucked to the core, he totally embarassed my face. My singing was so bad, I ran away.

" Its done! " Kammie said.

" Look whos talking, Kammie. Look at our girl, she has grown. "

" Yeah, beauty is so into ur blood, girl babe. " Carmen said.

I opened my eyes, and looked at myself. Beautiful white earrings, nice white shoes. The dress was dazzling, and sparkling. I looked at my hair, it was shorter and brown.

I was real happy that I thanked them, as they sent me out. A dazzing red car was outside, a guy was standing there with a wave and smile, Wakaru.

" Thanks, Carmen, Kam. "

" Yeah, enjoy. "

" You look pretty tonight, love those browns. "

" Thanks, Wakaru. "

" Here we are. "

" Wow, a hotel. "

" Come on. "

We were welcomed by a guy, he was a hotelier. He smiled, and led in. many guests, and beauties. Beautiful dresses, and suits.

Then, a couple came over. They seemed to know Wakaru kinda well, so he dropped a 'hi.'

" Hey, Wakaru. Got a girlfriend already? "

" Yeah, her name is Shana Tomoyo. "

" Oh, miss Shana. I hear your family plays great music. " The woman said.

" Yeah, why dont we hear you sing? " The man asked.

I held Wakaru's hands tight, and leaned to him saying, " I cant sing! I really.. "

" You can, go for it. I will be cheering you on. "

" Thanks.."

I walked out to the stage, bowing first. And took a soft deep breath, and toke the mike, and was playing the piano at the same time,

" Mom, please help me. I cant blunder this one. "

' Even if I feel unpeaceful, I cannot replace the sorrows with your love for me. '

' Even if I try, I fail. Because, I feel for you, every moment and everything,

' When you arent around, even if I am without you, I will live unmiserably, forever. '

' When you smile, I cry. When you are gone, I am more than sad. These feelings.. '

" Whoo! Beautiful, nice, voice! " The crowd shouted.

" Thank you, everyone. "

I ran down, and danced & gave Wakaru a hug, he carried me up and put me down, we had a great night,

We danced, and ... kissed too, this was the perfect night, even if this was a night just to be with him, after tomorrow we will be more than friends, maybe good friends.

I waited for a long whole year, this emotions are filling my heart, it was emoty but now its full of heart love songs inside,

I love you, Wakaru!


	3. Chapter 3

Episode Three:

Episode Three:

Rivals & Friends.

I heard the door opening, I was asleep dreaming...

" Will you marry me, Shana? "

" Yes, I will! Wakaru.. "

The dream somehow ended thanks to, my big sister who just came back from the grocer's.  
I yawned and had my coffee, and dipped my favorite kola biscuit with milk, and dipepd some oreos, and sister had packed my lunch today,

I looked blankly at her, she just smiled.

" Again, its Chocolate Moo's Heart Love Biscuits & Lovers Lunch? "

" Yup! No complaints, I will be home late. "

" Ooh, boyfriend? "

" No! "

" That means yes, " I said to myself.

" I heard that, Shana. "

" Whatever, okay I will get changed and go, bye! "

" Yeah. "

I closed the door, and wore my jacket that had a sweet teddy love. Pink jacket, I stuck in my maiden shoe in black,

Tap, tap, tap. I need new shoes, Christmas Eve's is tomorrow! I was laughing, then I walk to school, no stunts again, Tomoyo.

NO MORE. I reached class, Wakaru wasnt' here today, how weird, he caught a cold?  
I looked around, a new student transfered.. or rather she wasnt new..

It was..

" Hey, Tomoyo! "

" Mana! Ooho, hoho! You are here! "

" Yup, haha. Its Xmas Eve tmr, what are gonna get for me? "

" Be nice, thats what Mrs. Clause would say. "

" Yeah, it will all work. "

We laughed together, and walked out for recess. As usual, Mana & I sat at the tree, it was shady.  
She shared her food with me, it was..

" Potato SPECIAL Slimming Salad! " She said.

" Wow, will I really slim? "

" You are too skinny, babe! "

Just then, someone interupted us, it was a group of girls.

" Hey, I think its her.. that girl who suduced the popular guy. "

" Yeah.. "

" WILL YOU PLEASE LEAVE MY WAKARU! " The boss girl stood up,

" What? I mean, I dont have anything to do with him, he's my friend. "

" What type of friend? "

" That concerns our friends only. "

" What! "

" It will be good to respect my privacy thank you. "

Me and Mana walked home, on my way home, I saw a little girl wondering around about my age, she had short red hair, and bite her nails.

" Hi there, are you looking for anyone? "

" Well.. I am looking for.. Oh wait, nvm. "

" Huh? "

" I am Melanie Bestie. "

" Oh I see, hello, are you new? "

" Sort of, so you live here? "

" Yes, I am Shana. "

" Oh, Shana! It's me, ur cousin! "

" H..uh?! "

" I am ur 14th cousin, remember?? "

" Uh.. Ah.. I think so. "

" Lets go in your house!! "

" Uh.. but.. "

" Wooooooow! Spacious, beautiful, full of excitement! Pretty, great, marvellous! "

As usual, my cousin in the her 14's, will say so much english words like this. What a writer!  
I sighed and yawned, I click on my computer, and went to 'Ask Mile.' She was a sort of a love life thing, she could say things like what will it be or stuff.

So I typed in BOLD;

' How can I get my cousin out of my house? '

" Nice try, you gotta toast her into pancakes. "

I stared at Mile, what? Toss her? How? I think frying is the best method,

" Sorry, I needa study, and I gonna sleep for tomorrow's exam. " I acted my best with yawning sounds.

" Oh, okay then bye. "

" Bye! "

" PHEEEEEEEEW! "

Just then, my cellphone message rang;  
It was from my friends;

' Friends Gathering at Zone Play Food & Burgers, want Egg Rolls? '

- Shanice

I clicked off, and didnt change and set off to the house of Zones.  
I was the last one, everyone was waiting and ordered;

I had three egg rolls, delicious & full. This time, I felt not so left out.

Then Miona asked;

" Wakaru didnt come today. "

" Oh? " Fona asked.


	4. Chapter 4

The Little Thing : # Twilight of Abundance Kindness

The Little Thing : # Twilight of Abundance Kindness

Episode Five:  
Twilight of Abundance Kindness.

I was slipping my drink, and something MAJOR was gonna happen, Wakaru kept smiling, and I was trying to calm down. Fenia, Mona, Mana and Kainah were sitting at the table, suddenly, I stood up and laughed to myself.

" Um.. I need the toilet. "

" Shes' wierd today, huh? " Mona said.

I ran to the toilet, and washed my face again and again. I paused, someone else was coming in.. it was Fenia.

" Fenia? Since when were you here? "

" Just, what's wrong? "

" I dont know.."

" Come on, everyone's waiting for the major news. "

" MAJOR? Did you say M-A-J-O-R! "

" Wakaru.. dont say it. "

" So Wakaru, whats the news? " Everyone was curious.

" Well, I have a sweetheart, she is.. "

I closed my eyes, and decided I should better face it then later,

" Who is she? " Mana asked.

" Tomoyo Shana. " He answered.

" Hey! It's you, Shana! " Everyone leaned.

" Y..ah. "

Wakaru place his hands, and smiled with the most happiest smile I never saw. After breakfast, we were walking, to the park.. I suddenly popped a question..

" Um, where are we going? "

" Somewhere.. Close your eyes, come on! "

He toke my hands, and I though I would fall at first, it was the hands that touched me, that held me when I was dancing. It was warm and gentle,

I opened my eyes, It was a big cheery blossom tree of pink leaves, and it was raining with sakura. Photos of us together hung, and beautiful waltz music was being played,

" Those photos.. you still keep them? "

" Of course, you are my girlfriend. "

" Thanks alot, really I am happy, Wakaru. "

" I have another surprise, look at the skies. "

" A rainbow and fireworks! "

" Tonight's Christmas, isnt it? "

" Yeah.. "

We walked down the sidewalk, and kissed for the last time, and waved goodbyes. Night arrived, finally. We were gonna put a concert of singing for the play tonight, tmr was the real play. The school was packed, and lead singers, were all there.

But unluckily, the main singer couldnt come, so Mana took over, and Mana called me in for reserve.

" But Mana, I cant! "

" Chill! You can. "

" But.. "

" No buts! "

" Finee! "

I was rather nervous, I was gonna sing the lead role, the mike wasnt working.  
It had began..

" Whoo! It's the lead singer again, Princess of songs; Tomoyo! "

" Whaa! "

I bow again, and close my eyes, my dress was soft in white and brown, I was ready.

' Even if I cant sleep, I always dream of the close memories of you and I. '

' When I dream, all I think is sweet dreams of you. '

' I play the melody of the night, when I see ur eyes in the dorm, I am looking at myself in the mirror, with a wide smile.. '

' You always hold my hands, with your wings you try to save me from people.. '

' Even if I lose this praise of you, I wanna be free. '

' Why wouldnt you just kiss the flower? '

' I wanna be the peacemaker of your life, alone I live with you and may we grow closer. '

' I waited for the moment, when it arrived.. I am finally set apart from you. '

" Thank you everyone. " Mana said.

I walked backstage, and was praised by all.

" You did so well! Your illness of not singing well is so gone, man! " One girl said.

" Haha, thanks. "

The annoucer made his speech,

" Now, we shall celebrate Christmas! Everyone help with the food thank you! "

I ran with my dress, and found Kyo instead of Wakaru first, he was drinking outside the balcony, I walked to him and talk..

" What r you doing here? "

" I was looking for Wakaru, why are you drinking? " I asked.

" Stop being so meddlesome, airhead. "

" Hey, cant you be nice! "

" I cant! Because I.. "

" I gotta go look for Wakaru, bye! "

" Tomoyo.. Do I like her or what? "

I finally found Wakaru, he carried me up like a baby, and hugged me so tightly, I almost couldnt breathe.

" You sang well! "

" Thank you. "

" Cheese cubes? "

" Thanks, anyway.. Where's Shania? Kyo seemed so miserable. "

" Kyo.. thats rare. "

" I see.. he always call me airhead. "

After the food, we were dancing, we were even featured to the Star Couples this year, we ignored everyone, and danced..

" You are dazzling, Tomoyo.. "

" You are handsome. "

The night was beautiful. My love..


	5. Chapter 5

This Little Thing # : Emotional Primary Feelings

This Little Thing # : Emotional Primary Feelings

Episode Four:  
Emotional Primary Feelings.

I looked around in class, no sign of him. Wakaru hadnt come for two days, as a friend perhaps, I should visit him. After extra lessons, I lock my locker with my combination code,

and phoned sister.And started to go to Garwood Street, I asked for directions, and finally found his house, it was big, and white, and pretty flowers were planted, lillies and red roses..

I knocked on the door,A lady dressed in her maid gown answered it with a smile,

" Hi there, are you looking for Wakaru? "

" Yes, I am his classmate, Tomoyo Tohru Shana. "

" Oh, miss Shana. Please have a sit, his room is there, you turn left and go all the way. "

" Oh thank you. "I put down my bag, and unstuck my shoes, I knocked the door first,

Wakaru didnt seem to have heard it, I heard a gentle 'come in. 'I walked in,

and smiled, sitting by the armchair." You came, thanks, Shana. "

" I am sorry, I should have visited you earlier, are you feeling better? "

" So-so.. "

" Your fever seem to have subsided, now take some medicine, come and get up.  
Fenia and everyone were worried. "

" I see, thank you. "

" For what? "" I feel well with you, probably I am smitten with you. "

" Huh?! Er.. this year our class play will " Romeo & Jul. "

" Again? I had it last year. "" Mrs Manaldie, wanted us to pass up the homework for the info on the play, I have some here. Have a look. "

" I dont want to. "

" Then what do you want? "

" I want to be with you, " Wakaru said hugging so suddenly." Hey..! "

" I like you, I cannot say I am not. "

" I..do like you..too. "

I felt my heart beat so fast, as I hugged him, and we let go. He was coughing again." Are you alright? "

" Sure, just a cold. "" Oh, okay. "

" It's getting dark, your sister wouldnt scold? "

" I think she will, I gotta go, remember the project! "

" Right, bye. "The moment had came, I was so happy, I look at my hands, he hugged me..Now that I was his girlfriend, what was I to do?My mind was in a mess, I saw someone unexpectly.. It was far from I ever expected..Kyo Kyoto.He was covering his face, near the snowy river. I ran to him.

" Kyo! "

" Huh? "

" Kyo! You arent gonna.. "

" Of course not, hey wait. Have I seen you before? "

" LOOK, its me Tomoyo! "" Nice hair. "" Whatever, what are you doing here? "

" I broke up with Shania, I just felt I needed someone to hold on to, not Shania. "

" It will be okay, I promise. "We started talking and walking back to his house, and he asked to stay, but I didnt. I took the bus home, and opened the door.." I'm home! "

" Just nice for dinner. "" Oh, its mushroom & pepper? "

" Yup! Mom & Dad are returning from Rome. "

" I see, what about brother & sister? "

" They are visiting Grans, will be back tomorrow night on a mid flight. "

" Okay, tuck in. "

" Hmm, dont they just taste.. "

" Delicious! " I said.


	6. Chapter 6

Episode Six:

Episode Six:  
The Distance.

Christmas was over, it was the day of play. Everyone was ready and busy, I was preparing the mike for the leads, I was called to look for the lead singer actress, Yumiko Tamura. She was popular as usual, but not today. I found her in the dressing room looking at the mirror, with a sad face.

I wanted to go in, when I heard Kyo's voice, he was sitting on the table, touching her cheeks and she was sobbing..

" I'm sorry, Tamura... "

" Why? Why cant we be together? Do you like someone else?? "

" I.. I do. I like To.."

" To? "

" No.. "

I knocked the door gently to stop the quarelling awhile,

" Hello.. "

" Oh, hi Tomoyo. " Tamura brightened.

" Hey, Tomoyo. " Kyo said for the first time.

" I was just dropping in the show is starting, Tamura.. "

" I know, but I dun wanna go.. "

" What do you mean? " Kyo asked touching her hands suddenly.

" I hate being popular, I dun wanna.. "

" You will do well, for sure. " I assured her. "

" I'm not well.. " She said and changed into her uniform and vanished.

" Hey, Tamura! " I said.

" Now she's gone, we need a new actress.. "

" But, Kyo.. Where can we find one, its too late.. "

" I know, what about Fenia? "

" Fenia? Ahh.. I will call her. "

" What! Me? "

" Yeah, Fenia, please. " I begged.

" Fine.. "

The stage were all set, and Fenia was wearing the dress I designed, a white patterned flowery dress, and her shoes were simply beautiful. I stared at the dress, and I wished I was the one.. then Wakaru was just behind me touching my shoulders.

" Wakaru? "

" Nice dress you made. "

" Thanks, Fenia sure is great for Jul. "

" Yes, of course, oh yeah.. My mom wants to meet you, dinner tonight? "

" Tonight?? "

" Yup.. is it.. "

" No, its fine. I will be there, what time?? "

" 8pm. "

" Got it. "

After the show ended, Fenia was lovely and a great actress, she hugged me and was cheerfully happy, and I well.. praised her!

" You so did well, Fenia! "

" I know!! "

" Haha, I gotta leave early for Wakaru's dinner with his meet parents. "

" Wow, oh wow! It's so fast! "

" Yeah! "

" Tomoyo, turn around and you will look who is really in love with you.. "

Kyo walked away with a sad fading face, and vanished.. He was outside at night, smoking and was wearing black, at the school pond recalling memories of him of her..

" Kyo? What are you doing here? " Tomoyo asked.

" Nothing.. You are going back home? "

" Yeah, to change. See you! "

" Tomoyo, wait! "

" Huh? "

" I.. have something to say.. "

" Wha..! " Tomoyo froze,

Kyo was suddenly hugging her, and slowly he embraced her, and kissed her cheeks, and began to say her true words.

" I love you, I really do. I couldnt stand it.. When Wakaru.. "

" KYO! Why? Why is it now? "

" I'm sorry, we use to bicker but.. "

" I gotta go! "

" Tomoyo.. "

Tomoyo rang the doorbell at Wakaru's house, and was drenched, one of the maids got her a towel,

" Hello, Mrs. Rana. "

" Hello, you are drenched, clean yourself. "

" Thanks.. "

" So I wouldnt probe anything, please eat. "

" Tomoyo.. where are you so wet? " Wakaru leaned.

" I met Kyo.. so I was.. "

" Oh, Kyo? "

After eating, it was still raining, Kyo was gone. I wanted to tell Wakaru the truth, but could I say it? The answer was not a single word.

" What's wrong, you seem so distracted.. "

" I'm fine, I am just tired. "

" Oh, okay. Rest well, see you next Monday. "

" Yeah, okay. "

" Bye. "

I walked home, and dropped my umbrella.. It was Kyo, he was still waiting there.. He looked up, and pulled my hands..

" Kyo.."

" I am sorry.. "

" It's okay. Kyo.. I am sorry too, we cant and dont belong together, friends shall we? "

" I guess I was too.. "

" Thanks Kyo, as a friend.. "

" No, its my fault. "

" Kyo.. "


	7. Chapter 7

This Little Thing # : Rainy Prayers

This Little Thing # : Rainy Prayers.

Episode Seven:  
Rainy Prayers.

The next morning, I was walking home from school, when I suddenly felt so blurry, what was wrong with me?

I heard echoes of voices..

" Are you alright?! Tomoyo! " Kyo called.

" Tomoyo! " Wakaru said.

I found myself lying on the white bed, a hospital bed. Nurses were talking with my sisters and brothers, and mom and dad who returned just this morning.

Wakaru was asleep, and Kyo was standing at the window, Fenia and the other girls were outside.

I heard the doctor saying, " She seems to have being a little weak due to some sort of hypertension.. "

I opened my eyes, and I found my legs numb. Wakaru awoke, and touched my hands so softly, and I gave him a soft smile.

Kyo who was worried on his face, walked out. With no tears, after Wakaru was gone, and my parents, my friends came in.

" Are you alright Tomoyo? " Fenia asked with the others all at once.

" I am fine.. "

" Oh.. okay. " Fiona said.

Then I started to yawn, they knew it was a sign for me to sleep, so they walked out. I woke up,  
and the nurse was feeding me with some bread and hotdogs, delicious.

" Thank you. " I said.

" No problem. "

It was sunny, and bright. I just wish this prayer I have, to stop all this.. I dont wanna choose one, I know Kyo hasnt let go yet, he gave me that look, I never thought he was this willful.

Once upon a time, we were all friends. Kyo was always the rarely talkative, while Wakaru was cool and I was really talkative always..

But now, life isnt the same.. not anymore.. with the friendship gone. I want this to vanish forever, its just so wrong to choose between your friends, and boyfriend!

I phoned one of my friend, Linde. She was a great expert at advices, I needed her now!

" So you want advice? "

" Yes, Lin.. I cant choose them.. what shld I do?

" Hm.. tell them what you truly think, dun make them hurt too much. "

Lin exit by the door, and never waved. I was in my bed, looking outside, it was drizzling, I touched my hair,

" Huh.. It's longer now.. "

I felt it, that was what I always wanted, long hair.. I read a book and decided to take a nap, I hope this all will just end soon enough..

Before it gets worse, for everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

This Little Thing # : Confessions of a lovely girl

This Little Thing # : Confessions of a lovely girl.

Episode Eight:  
Confessions of a lovely girl.

I wake up, to find myself in the white hospital bed again, Mom and Dad packs my bag, and I change, I am ready to be discharged. They thank the doctors, and seem to have hide something I arent aware..

We ring the bell, and sisters and brothers are cooking and eating, and welcomes us. I bathe, and look at myself, and got a phone call from my friends, after lunch I meet them.

I look at the drizzle, it is little raining. I wear a beautiful coat, with flowers and a artist hat, I hide my hair, I do not want to be seen anymore..  
I walk in ' Bustle Burgulars Video Games. ' I didnt stop anyone, only Kyo..

" Hi.. Kyo. "

" I'm sorry, I cant.. forget you. I really like you, Tomoyo! "

He hugs me so sudden, I cannot breathe. And my hands somehow pats him too, I turn to see anyone, no one but..  
Wakaru.

I let go, and Wakaru turns away.

" Wakaru! Wait! "

" . . . "

Kyo is left alone there, as I walk, I fall, my leg is bleeding, and I cant really stand..

Wakaru lends me a hand, and pull me.

" T..hanks. "

" Let me help you. " He says.

" I am sorry, I.. "

" Perhaps, destiny will remain some day.. What I saw last night is not counted, without a fight. "

" Wakaru.. "

" I wanna see how Kyo says it. "

" Okay. "

I walk home with a limping knee, Wakaru helps me in, and my sister and brother knows about our dating. I sleep in my room, with tears. I whisper;

" The battle has begun. "

I started to sing my heart out a little, somehow..

' I talk to the rain in tears, hearing the paryers and broken hearts of young ones. '

' I try to destroy this feelings of mine, but they never softened, instead it grew larger each day and by day.. '

' I cannot forget you.. '

I stop, and slept.. The next morning, I go to school changed, and my wound gets better, sister asked me what happened to my leg, I tell her I fell.. and walked off after eating.

I hear some whispers, in the school gates and in the classrooms..

" Two boys seem to be fighting for one girl, yah.. One of them is the cute guy Kyo! "

" Thats terrible, eh. "

I run out and find them in the court, shooting basketball, I have no peace, suddenly they bash and started fighting,

" Please stop it! "

" Kyo! Wakaru! " I said again.

I started to feel weak, my legs are pulling me down, water.. Muddy waters.. My body are drowned, I hear Kyo's voice and Wakaru.

" Tomoyo! Get a grip! Tomo.."

" Tomoyo! "

I awake, and find my hands little muddy, I recalled, before I awoke, I had a wierd dream.. This dream.. was..

Somehow, I saw many feathers, and a girl with a purple bandana, smiled with tears and disappeared, as the feathers were gone..

" Oh doctor, is she okay? " Fenia asks.

" The mud is gone, but she is too exhausted.. She may fall anytime now. "

" Thanks. "

I look up at the celling, and touch my cheeks.. What am I becoming? A weakling?  
Wakaru, Kyo hold my hands, but I let go in a fit of anger.

Tell me this is all a dream, God..


	9. Chapter 9

Episode Nine:

Episode Nine:  
The Reason.

Everyone is resting in their own beds, I awake and see Wakaru holding my hands still, Kyo has gone back. He smiles, and I smile abit, when he says something to hurt me awhile..

" Me & Kyo, will fight for you. "

" Why? "

" We wanna get you. "

" Thats not how it should work! "

" I'm sorry.. "

The next morning, I wait and wait.. Kyo & Wakaru should be in the school court now..  
I cant wait, and run to school, I see all my friends..  
I hide behind the pole, and they are fighting, both are hurt and beaten..

I wait.. someone has won the game, it is..  
I look, it is Kyo. Wakaru has given in to him, he sees with with Kyo, I walk out with my cardigan and sick face.

" I have won, victory.. " Kyo says as he hugs me.

" Kyo.. Thank you. "

Wakaru borrows me, and hugs me one last time, and he says something,

" I have given in, and I will not turn and take the same path.. "

" Thank you.. Wakaru. "

" Take care of her, buddy. "

" I will. "

I go back to the hospital resting, at last.. all is done. I sleep, and hear Kyo touching my hair, and singing just for me.

' You are my sweet love, even if we didnt meet, one day we will meet with faith and love.. '

" I love you.. Tomoyo, sleep tight.. "

He kisses goodbye, and the door closes, night arrives, I hear some clattering and rustling.. A girl with an umbrella and her hair same as mine steps in, and uses her hand and I seem to have vanished..

She replaces my place, and sleep till the next morning.. I find myself in a place, all white in clouds, and snow.

People come after me, trying to hurt me with their weapons and hands, I run and run.

The next morning..

" Hello, Tomoyo. How do you do today? " The doctor asks.

" H..uh. "

" Huh? Are u fine? "

" Y..huh.. "

" I will see you then, you can be discharged. "

The doctor walks away, and the nurse too. Her parents picks the girl up, Kyo who holds her hands, smiles. But she turns away, and lets go, he finds it wierd..

" Uh.. Tomoyo, are you okay? "

" Okay? YES! "

" Freaky wierd. "

" Oh! "


	10. Chapter 10

The Little Thing # : Chronicle of Hurt

The Little Thing # : Chronicle of Hurt

Episode Ten:  
Chronicle of Hurt.

My other me, was already at home. I could feel it, this person.. who is she? That night, the real me was at the clouds, and grey rain was pouring, when suddenly the clouds vanished.. They each formed into one place, I read the sign, as my jacket fall off and my clothes, it was all dry leaves.. My clothing, was all plain, sweet and white. I look around, trees and withered flowers..

" What happened here..? " I thought.

I see children, teens with sad faces, and lonely faces with boredom. Everyone was the same, and wore same stuffs. Uniforms, shoes, and bags, and faces.

I entered in, it was a mirror reflection, I went into a classroom, it was told that this was the school of, Kaijura.

I sat down, but no one knew I had come in. I was invisable.. When I walked out, a girl was smiling when she and I walked out I asked her..

" You can see me? "

" Of course.. I am the real living one.. and now he is back to make us all disappear. "

" He? "

" Yes, Cloe must have sent you.. "

" The girl who replaced me was Cloe? "

" Cloe, is our senior. And 'he' is her father, her father hates the village, and now even I will become his minion. "

" How can we stop this? "

" Turn the time, if you are successful in bringing this clock, in the wooden church.. You win. "

" But if you fail.. we will become like them.. "

" What's this clock called? "

" The Picture Clock known as Pitch, created by our seniors and priests. "

" I see, but.. what if.. "

" I gotta go, until you find that clock, you cant return nor will we get you out of here too. "

" I.. "

" Everyone please tuck in! " Mom said.

" I am full.. "

" But, dear Tomoyo, you havent eaten! "

" I am sleepy. "

" Oohh, okay then. "

Kyo knocked on the door, and Tomoyo was feigning her best, as the real Tomoyo, her reflection always would last for 3 days, two more days.. she thought.

" Kyo?? "

" Are you okay? "

" Dont touch me! "

" Uh..okay. "

" What's happening to your hands, Tomoyo? "

I felt my hands, the colours were going to fade anytime, I needed to go near water quickly, and fast. I knocked Kyo on the back with lack of choice.

" I am sorry, whoever you are. "

" T..omoyo. "

I run to the nearby water, after washing, the water was like a typhoon transforming me, to the real me, feathery white coat, and white hair, with red clips, and my hands felt cold.

I was spotted by, Tomoyo's friend; Wakaru.

He walk to me, and calm he and I sit and talk.

" Wakaru? Isnt it? "

" Yes, you arent Tomoyo? Then what are you? "

" I am her so called soulmate, she is alive and helping us, once she does it she can come anytime. I promise. "

" Why did you choose her? "

" I knew she will do it, confidence, kind, and lovely. "

" I see.. "

" I need your help. "

" Yeah? "

" I will introduce myself first, I am Shinna. I need your help, be my bodyguard, and for as long help me protect my image, if I lose my image; your friend wouldnt come back, because I hold the keys to her reunion with you all.. "

" I will. "

My real me, was pondering over the night, sleeping in the clouds, tomorrow I will go to the village once again, for the last time.

Morning dawn arrives, I am dressed in my warrior outfit, a whole black to down all black even my shoes, and my hands with gloves in white.

I enter the village, I see.. the girl who saw me yesterday, all grey like the others, I hear her last words..

" He is here, please beat him to it! "

" I WILL! I PROMISE YOU. "

I walk away with tears, and take out my bag, and draw my heart pink sword, that had a white ribbon with my name;

' MARIE DE SHANA '

I walk into a blueish portal, and with tears, I sworn to never let them down, to the important people to me.. Even my friends who are waiting for me in Earth.

I find myself inside his room, it was vacant, when a voice stirred..

" Marie de Sara.. "

" I arent her, you killed almost everyone! I, Marie De Shana will avenge them all! "

" Hayato Kaira. "

" You are Hayato, the great guy, I DONT SEE ANYTHING GOOD! "

" You cant win, because I have the clock. "

" Oh yeah? "

" Yes, of course, girls never lose eh? "

Hours and mins goes by, we are still fighting, although I lied that I didnt have the clock to Hayato, I want him to be defeated, forever.

He was almost extinguished, when I heard words, recalling..

" His weakest part is his bone. "

" Thats it! His bones.. " I whispered, 'Thank you, everyone.'

" Ha! "

I whack his bones, and it seem to have been make of fake bones, he was a plastic. Another knock, and he was broken into a wooden doll, he was a deciever.

I took out my real clock, and finally,

" Please restore the lost time, and change everyone. "

" Your wish is granted. "

I walk out of the portal, and leaped back to the village, bright sun, bright..! People laughing and I saw.. the girl.. she came to me, and gave me a tissue.


	11. Chapter 11

This Little Thing # : Crossing Fingers, & Proven Love last ep

This Little Thing # : Crossing Fingers, & Proven Love. (LAST)

Episode Eleven:  
Crossing Fingers, Proven Love.

" You done it, I knew Senior had picked the right person!! "

" You're alive, oh yeah.. who are you? "

" I am the clock, my name is.. Sweet Cakes. "

" Sweet Cake? You are the clock that I talked to..! "

" Exactly! "

" It's time for me to return, Cake. "

" Goodbye. "

(Back at the courtyard, Wakaru & Senior Seriya. )

" You name is Seriya? "

" Yes, I can hear the footsteps of, your friend. So I have to go, we will meet again, right Wakaru? I am sure we will.. "

" When we cross our fingers again, we sure will. "

" I will look you up! "

" Farewell, Seriya! "

" Bye! "

" Wakaru, Kyo! " Tomoyo says.

" You're back, Tomoyo! " Kyo hugs me and we spin.

" Hm! "

" Seriya.. " Wakaru whispers her name, and opens the locket she gives him.

" I think soon, Wakaru will need some advice on dates. " I teased.

" Stop it, man. "

" I miss you alot, Kyo. "

" Me too. "

( One month later.. )

' Wedding of Tomoyo Tohru & Takayuki Kyo Royo '

" Thanks for coming! "

" Wow, look, our dear friend is getting married! " Fenia screamed.

" Shut up! Thats so unbelieveable! "

" Yeah! " Fiona said.

" Here they are!! " Yuna shouted from the back row.

Yuna was the girls old friend, a freshman first, away for her studies for three year, she is back.  
She has short red hair, and wears blue top with a flower and jeans Levi.

" Will you, Miss Tomoyo Tohru take Mr. Ryo Kyo Kyoto as your husband? "

" I do. "

" Will you..Mr.."

" I do. "

" Whee! Look at them! " Fena screamed.

" I pronouce you, husband and wife. "

" I love you, my dear. "

" I love you too, my prince. "

Down the aisle, into the car and waved to everyone, Mom & Dad, my friends, my cousins, my good friends...

Meanwhile, after the wedding.. Wakaru feels his heart thumping, and walks down a lane, with his spectacles, and his brown wavy hair, blown by the wind. He feels peaceful when a white portal appears in front of him..

" Huh? "

" Hmmph! Am I in the right place? " The girls asks.

" Who are you? "

" I am.. ah.. I am hungry, can you take me for some cupcorns? "

" 500 yen sir. "

" Thanks. "

" Thank you, whoever you are! "

" So who r you, great eating monster? "

" I am not a monster, I am Kotani Seriya. "

" S-seriya!? "

" What? "

" I..am.. Wakaru. "

" REALLY?! You look cuter than before. "

" Haha, thanks, I just went to Tomoyo's wedding. "

" Ooh! She's married eh? "

" Yeah.. wanna get some supper at my house? "

' Geekers Lack Coffee '

" Wow! You own shops? "

" Yeah, my parents died so I handled. "

" Hmm! Delicious coffee you made, how years did you make coffee? "

" Five & a half haha. "

" Slow learner eh? "

" So how is ur year all in ur village? "

" Fine, I have been studying, you notice changes? "

" Yeah, ur skinny. "

" Sheesh! "

" Just joking, man. "


End file.
